This specification relates to the field of technological education systems and more particularly to a network-centric classroom response system.
Prior art systems sometimes called “clickers” enable a plurality of students or members of another audience to provide answers to multiple-choice questions. For example, each “clicker” may have 5 buttons, and the instructor may ask students to select one of five options. Aggregated data of all answers received may then be displayed to the class.